Medalla
by LadyMonsterx3
Summary: Reto: Verano ItaDei - Este fic esta basado en el triunfo de la adolescente Ruta Meilutyte, de 15 años...Deidara esta en el momento mas importante de su vida y su sexy novio Uchiha Itachi le "ayudará" para que el pueda ganar...¿A que se refiere Itachi con "algo que ninguna persona tiene"? Corregido.


_**¡Hola a todas las particpantes! Aquí está mi fic para el reto propuesto por Itara!  
**_

_**Espero que este fic les sea de su agrado a todos.**_

_**Los personajes Itachi y Deidara no me pertenecen, son del famoso mangaka Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_**AQUI EMPIEZA EL FIC EN...1, 2...Y!  
**_

* * *

_..._

_**Medalla**_

...

Nervios...

Eso era lo que se sentía en ese momento tan importante para él. Estar en una competencia olímpica de natación era un sueño y más cuando viajó a Londres -lugar de la competencia- junto a su novio Itachi, su cuñado Sasuke y su pareja para perseguir su más grande ambición. Cuando llegó, se sentía muy inferior e indeciso ante los demás participantes, pero Itachi siempre le dejaba en claro que no necesitaba perfección para superarlos, que él tiene una cosa, además de talento, que los demás no tienen...

Solo que no le dijo que era...pero podría averiguarlo después, ahora estaban a punto de mencionarlo. Volvieron los nervios y los calambres en las piernas, miraba a todos lados ansiosos y su corazón casi se le sale de la boca cuando el presentador lo menciono.

-De Tokio, Japón recibamos con un fuerte aplauso a Deidara, de 15 años!-el aludido inhalo y exhala varias veces mientras los participantes lo animaban y lo incitaban a salir a saludar al público. Se preparó y caminó hacia la entrada a la enorme piscina de 100 m, aun lado encontró al publico aplaudiéndole. Buscó con los ojos a al pelinegro y lo encontró aplaudiendo y sonriendo ligeramente de animo y sensualidad, al lado izquierdo estaba el otro pelinegro sonriendo levemente con las manos en los bolsillos y el rubio le aplaudía y le gritaba "Animo, Dei-chan" o "Patéales el trasero a esos bastardos".

Caminaba con orgullo y levanto un puño hasta llegar a un especie de cajón de arranque (N/A: no me acuerdo como se llama, solo que sirve para impulsar a los nadadores) y a un lado tenia un numero "3" y detrás estaba a dos metros de distancia un pelirrojo de ojos color miel, sentado con los brazos y piernas cruzadas diciéndole con la mirada "suerte pero si pierdes te mataré".

Un intenso sol de verano a principios de agosto pegaba en la mitad de su rostro, preparándose para montarse en la cosa que te impulsa (N/A: XD). Una vez que nombraron a todos los participantes, cada uno se sentía preparado para vencer al otro, pero Deidara no pensaba así.

Se preparaba para lo malo y de que perdería por que era el único menor del grupo y, también conoce el talento de los "senpais" de Deidara y, según el rubio, tienen más talento que él. Sonó el pito de prevención, y se acomodó el gorro negro y sus lentes de agua también su traje de baño azul celeste y se agachó con las manos a un lado de los pies, que estaban uno adelante del otro. Otro pito de prevención sonó y cerró los ojos recordando a Itachi un día antes de la competencia

**_Flash Back_**

Un adolescente de vivos ojos azul cielo con cabello largo y suelto rubio, estaba nadando desde el medio día hasta el atardecer hasta que una silueta lo hizo parar, se sorprendió y después sonrió ligeramente ruborizado. El pelinegro estaba en traje de baño negro, tipo bóxer con una toalla, su rostro mostraba mucha serenidad y seducción.

-Oye Deidara, ¿puedo nadar contigo?-el rubio arqueó una ceja

-No se permiten a los intrusos, solo a los palpitantes...-dijo arrogante viendo como entraba Itachi, quien sonreía pícaramente.

-Tal vez pero yo no soy intruso, solo soy un conocido de un participante en especial- susurró acercándose lentamente al adolescente, que retrocedía hasta llegar a la pared de la piscina. Itachi lo acorraló con sus largos brazos y teniendo una distancia de sus labios muy corta. Deidara cerró los ojos sonrojado, hasta que sintió el fresco aliento de Itachi golpeando levemente sus labios hasta que lo besó. Rodeó su cuello con sus delgados brazos, mientras tanto Itachi ponía sus manos en la pequeña cadera. Después de que la danza de bocas fuera interrumpida por oxígeno, se separó de Deidara, viéndolo.  
El rubio lo miró un poco avergonzado, mientras que Itachi acarició suavemente su rostro, sonriendo victoriosamente.

-Esto...I-Itachi...quiero p-preguntarte algo...-suspiró Deidara al sentir la experta lengua de Itachi en la curvatura del cuello. Alzó el rostro, miraba al ojiceleste con ternura.

-Dime Dei...

-Etto...tu...tu crees que...que yo pueda...ya sabes...ganar?-dijo tímidamente el rubio mirando el sol terminándose de ir. Itachi compuso otra vez su rostro pacífico, observando las facciones de su pequeño novio. Suspiró

-Donde quedó el explosivo de mi novio...¿que demonios le hiciste?-Deidara lo miró sorprendido y confuso, Itachi frunció las cejas.

-Deidara, tu jamás ha sido inseguro y menos de lo que verdaderamente amas, tu no puedes ni debes sentirte inferior por que tu tienes algo que nadie mas tiene-decía el pelinegro con dulzura que hasta bombones salian de su boca.-pero al parecer no te has dado cuenta de que.

-A que cosa te refieres?-dijo muy confundido el rubio. Itachi abrió la boca para contestar pero sonrió ligeramente. Le dio un beso rápido y acarició su largo y dorado cabello del adolescente.

-Eso es algo que tienes que averiguar tu mismo...-susurro muy seductoramente y lo beso apasionadamente al menor, quien al principio se molestó un poco pero correspondió de la misma manera agarrando su azabache cabellera profundizando más el beso.

**_Flash Back_**

-Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiip!-

Todos los competidores se lanzaron y comenzaron a nadar más fuertemente y Deidara también estaba esforzándose también, sin embargo a los 50 m recorridos, Deidara no podía más casi esta darse por vencido.

-Itachi...Lo siento...-cuando de repente escucha los gritos de alguien menos pensable, Itachi le animaba y le aplaudía, podía saberlo a pesar de estar en el agua. Pero parece que su voz animó a las piernas de Deidara, empezaron a patalear fuertemente y los brazos daban su esfuerzo a más no poder.  
Y así pudo alcanzar a los demás participantes sin darse cuenta. Cuando llegó a la meta, salió del agua y miró la pantalla adelante de él, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y la boca se abrió formando una perfecta "O"...No lo podía creer.

_1° Deidara = ¡1:05,47!

_2° Rev...

_3° Sus...

Empezó a llorar y las lágrimas se confundían con las gotas de agua en todo su cuerpo, cubrió con una mano su boca mientras Itachi celebraba su victoria junto a Naruto y Sasuke se limito a aplaudir y sonreír. Deidara se quito su gorro y los lentes alzándolos en un puño mientras lloraba y sonreía lleno de felicidad. Esto es algo irreal...

* * *

Pasó un día de semejante hazaña de Deidara, ahora estaba viendo la televisión junto a su novio Itachi, quien cambia aburridamente de canales, cuando paró en la sección de noticias.

-"**_Deidara, de 15 años de edad; subió a lo más alto del podio en las pruebas de natación para deslumbrar a todos con su juventud y belleza._**"

Deidara sonrió con orgullo ante el fragmento de las noticias, pensando en como recibió la dichosa medalla de oro, lloró tanto que los ojos parecieran fueran los estuvieran persiguiendo al color del Sharingan de su amado novio; sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sintió el brazo de Itachi se colaba en su cintura.

-Siempre que ganarías...-murmuró perdidamente Itachi sonriendo. Deidara volteó a verlo.

-Oye, nunca me dijiste que tengo mejor que no tiene nadie...¿Serías tan amable en decírmelo?-dijo molesto repentinamente el adolescente. Itachi anchó más la sonrisa picarona.

-Ya te lo dije, solo que no usas la cabeza para darte cuenta.-dijo roncamente. El rubio se cruzó de brazos algo enojado. Itachi río quedadamente.

-Bien, bien. Voy a darte una pista-susurró acercándose al adolescente, y comenzó con besos llenos de pasión, batallando para poder introducir su lengua en la húmeda cavidad en la húmeda cavidad de su pequeño hasta que terminó venciéndolo y recorriendo cada espacio del interior como dejando huella de que era sólo suya, se separaron sólo por la falta de oxígeno.

-Y? ¿Ya tienes una idea?- dijo jadeando un poco mirando a su acompañante seductoramente. El ojiazul frunció el ceño sonrojado y jadeante.

-¿Tengo que agradecerte de que te tengo?-ironizó el rubio arqueando la ceja, mientras que el moreno alza la cejas todavía con la maldita sonrisa pícara.

-¿Era tan difícil?-dijo en tono arrogante-pues, para tu información, cuando estaba "apoyándote" en tu gloria, había chicas superdotadas que me pedían mi numero e incluso una de ellas me preguntó que si podía posar desnudo en su departamento en la noche.

Deidara abrió los ojos muy ofendido.

-¿Como se atreve esa zorra de mierda a preguntarte algo así? ¿Quien carajos te preguntó? Porqué te juro que la joderé con patadas en el culo.-gritó muy enojado el rubio levantándose bruscamente, lo que ganó una sonrisa por parte del moreno.

-Tranquilo, Dei. Yo los rechacé...

Eso tranquilizó el rubio, sentándose de nuevo esta vez algo derrotado.

-Joder...Itachi, es tu culpa.-el nombrado lo miró confuso.-Creo que tu hiciste magia para que yo ganará esta condenada medalla-dijo Deidara agarrando la medalla de oro solido, como su cabello.-Bueno, gracias por animarme...creo.

Itachi río por la cara de frustración y vergüenza de su novio, lo abrazó y con una mano tomó el rostro de Deidara y lo alejo de su pecho, solo para ver como sus ojos temblaban tiernamente. Atraído por ellos acerco su rostro sintiendo como sus respiraciones se mesclaban.

Para cuando regreso en sí, estaba devorando los labios de su pequeño y sus manos tomaban las caderas de este pegándolo más a él. El fuerte sabor a vainilla y coco llego a su boca, haciéndole saber que a eso le sabía Deidara. Solos en la habitación y sentados en un sofá en medio de ella, solo escucha a sus labios besarse y el bajo volumen de el televisor.

Hasta que el oxigeno los hizo separarse de nuevo. Itachi, jadeante, se acercó al oído del rubio.

-Creo que deberíamos celebrar mi "magia" y tu victoria...-susurró gravemente, estremeciendo a Deidara, quien jadeaba deseoso de entregarse al sexy moreno.

Minutos después, se levantaron y caminaban torpemente hacia la cama besándose ferozmente otra vez, las manos tomaron con fuerza las caderas de Deidara, para irlo empujando suavemente a su cama. La necesidad de aire hizo que el beso se cortara solo unos minutos antes de volver a repetirlo, solo que ese beso ahora era acompañado por suave caricias de manos por ambos. Las de Deidara sujetaban la espalda de Itachi pegando más a él, mientras las del azabache subían y bajaban por todo el torso del rubio. Lentamente una de sus manos subió sobre la ropa para empezar a atender el cuello y los pezones de Deidara, un fuerte gemido fue la respuesta de su cuerpo.

Ambos se miraron fijamente, en sus ojos había tanto que querían decirse, pero el deseo y la lujuria estaban ganando su juicio. Los besos se reanudaron a los pocos segundos, solo que esto no devorar unos labios a sabor a vainilla y coco, sino a una tez suave de tonalidad levemente bronceada.

Y así estuvieron hasta entregarse fuertemente y con el sentimiento verdadero que es el amor...

Llegó la noche y todo estaba oscuro excepto un material realmente valioso que adornaba a un hermoso rubio durmiente.

Esa medalla aparte de que se lo merece, estaba en muy buenas manos...

* * *

**_Bueno, la idea se me ocurrió cuando estaba viendo la tele -aburrida- y lo puse en los juegos olímpico (cosa que jamás me llamó la atención) y todo eso...estaban presentando a la niña, Ruta Meilutyte de Lituania y no confíe mucho en ella que podría ganar pero cuando ganó yo me quedé "O-O" me dije en mi cabecita "Si ella ganó el oro olímpico no fue más porque el entrenador la agarro y la obligo a nadar con 4 tiburones atrás! xDDD!" y después reflexioné un poco y me di cuenta de que ella es una chica admirable, aunque odié la natación...HASTA SE AGUARON LOS OJOS CUANDO LE ENTREGARON LA MEDALLA! TT0TT!_**

**_Bueno me despido, esperó les haya gustado mucho (ojala, por que me esforcé xd) Adiós! Nos leemos en el próximo fic para este grandioso reto! ^^_**

**_Atte: LadyMonsterx3  
_**


End file.
